Super Smash Love Battle
by Lin.zelink
Summary: Esta aventura ha llegado a su 3er capítulo; y Peach hace una fiesta de bienvenida y quiere salirse con la suya invitando a Ike para que no esté con samus, pero no les es imposible estar juntos, puesto que se las arreglan para estarlo, y a pesar de que los demás tener que soportar las parejas disparejas que Peach realizó, no es obsáculo para su amor...¿Los descubrirán?
1. SSLB: ¡Bienvenidos a la mansión!

Obviamente los personajes no son mios, si no de Nintendo y shigeru miyamoto...etc.

Este es el primer capítulo de esto a lo que se podría llamar una mini serie o algo así, ire escribiendo haber si puedo, pero la prepa me asfixia con tarea y llego algo tarde...Espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen opinión, con críticas constructivas...¡Gracias¡

* * *

**Super smash love battle: ¡bienvenidos a la mansion smash!(capitulo 1)**

Samus y zelda habían llegado a la mansión, aunque Samus…se hacia la difícil.

-vamos, ya entra mujer- dijo zelda con fastidio y empujándola por la puerta.

-no, no quiero entrar- lo decía mientras se sostenía de los lados de la puerta.-

-Ash, ya lo habíamos hablado, ahora eres zero suit Samus, no - con ciertos movimientos robóticos raros.

-oye- dijo Samus con enojo.

-andando- le da una patada a Samus para que entre.

Samus cae al suelo.

-auch, erh, lo siento- Samus se sonroja

-hola, ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo ike un poco confundido.

-Samus, mucho gusto, ¿y tú?-

-soy ike. ¿Eres veterana cierto?-

- Aha- acentúa con la cabeza

-me agradas- sonriendo

-mejor los dejo solos- dijo zelda mientras se alejaba de ellos

-zelda, no- grito Samus.

-Ok, bueno, y que ases así de esa forma. ¿No tenias una armadura?- dijo ike un poco sorprendido y sonrojado.

-pues, el calor-Samus pensando que fue muy tonta al decir una respuesta tan tonta.

-pues que genial verte sin ella, creo que es más…aerodinámico, te ves linda- se ruboriza

-gracias-

-eres…candente, digo, me refiero a que hagamos un grupo- sudando de el nerviosismo que tenia.

-¿un grupo?-

-si, el grupo candente de Samus- con un tic en el ojo.

- Esta bien- dijo algo confundida.

-no manches, tu eres…-dijo peach

-si, soy Samus-

-no tu mujer. El, hay no puedo creer que tu seas el mentado ike, "path of radiance", eres tan sexy lioso- agrego con tono de lujuria.

-¿sexy lioso?- dijo Samus

- hay Samus, definitivamente estas out- comento peach

-déjala en paz, ella no te esta haciendo nada-dijo ike con enojo

-hay querido, disculpa-empuja a Samus

-auch- se quejo Samus.

-peach, ya basta- comento ike.

-no me silenciaran- esta sale de la habitación.

-déjame ayudarte Samus. ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo con tono de preocupación.

-si gracias, tengo un moretón con un súper raspón- tratando de sonar simpática.

-descuida, yo tengo pomada y alcohol-levantando las cejas mientras le sonríe.

Ike aplica el alcohol y la pomada y le venda su golpe.

-muchas gracias- dijo la rubia.

-cuando quieras Samus-respondió el mercenario.

-hay muchas gracias- reafirmo Samus.

-lo siento, estoy casado- diciéndolo despreocupadamente.

-¿tienes esposa?- sorprendida.

-no, lo siento, es que antes de venir vi los padrinos mágicos- dijo el peliazul.

-enserio, yo igual- contesto Samus

Se empezaron a reír entre si

-tu también me agradas Ike, y eres candente- dijo la chica con un poco de risa y seriedad al pronunciarlo.

-lo se- contestando con cierta modestia

-si como no- cruzándose de brazos mientras veía al mercenario.

-solo estoy jugando- afirmo el mercenario.

Por el otro lado estaba link parado como si nada, y en eso va zelda y se le avienta encima cayendo al suelo.

-link- zelda dijo emocionada.-si viniste-.

-claro, no te iba a dejar sola- dijo link.

-si, mas te vale-guiñándole el ojo.

-y…has hablado con alguien aparte de mi- se cuestiono link.

-solamente con Samus- respondió la princesa.

-Que bueno- dijo el rubio.-oí que hay más chicos guapos por aquí-

-espero que a ti no se te hagan lindos link-

-hay zelda, claro que no- dijo el chico con enojo y haciendo pucheros.

-¡ah!, ya se lo que pasa aquí-exclamo zelda.- estas celoso verdad-

-Yo no estoy celoso-

-hay link, no tienes porque estar a la defensiva, no tienes porque intentar mentir-dijo zelda.- y otra cosa, mejor dedícate a ser héroe porque si trabajas de actor, no vas a vivir-

-oye que mala eres-dijo link.-además, que tiene si tengo celos.

-hay link, pues estamos iguales- afirmo la castaña.

Los chicos se empiezan a reír de ellos, y en eso llega Mario.

-oye zelda te vengo con un informe- dijo el fontanero.

-si, dime-

-uno de los nuevos chicos quiere verte-

-cual de todos-pregunto zelda.

-me dijo que no te dijera, pero me dijo que lo buscaras en distant planet, y quiere que vallas sola, en pocas palabras, link, el chico no quiere que la acompañes- afirmo Mario.

-ese maldito guarro zarrapastroso- dijo furioso el rubio.

-cállate-susurro zelda.-horita vienes conmigo-

-bueno, eso es todo, ¡he we go!-

Mario salio de la habitación.

-Bueno, vamos link-

-no quieres ir a solas con el chico sexy- dijo link sarcásticamente.

- hay camina-

Por el otro lado.

- y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber acerca de los bebes- dijo Samus.

-para que es la maquina- se cuestiono Ike.

-no estoy de ánimos-dijo la rubia-te lo diré después-

-eres muy graciosa Samus-

Ike topa con un chico.

-hombre ten cuidado, me despeinas- dijo el chico.

Volviendo con los hylians.

-aquí es distant planet-dijo zelda.

-este hombre no me causa buena espina, es un lugar muy tranquilo-menciono link en tono de sospecha -se me hace que te quiere para otra cosa-

Link topa con un chico.

-ten mas cuidado, casi me sacas una lagaña-se quejo el extraño.

Por el otro lado "otra vez"

-hay Ike, ósea tienes 2 pies izquierdos, cero que te fluya- dijo…Marth.

-¿disculpa?- agrego Ike.

-déjalo Marth, no porque sea nuevo, te vas a aprovechar de el-dijo la chica.-además es mi nuevo amigo-

-Samus, nena ¿eres tu?- se cuestiono Marth.

-no me digas así- dijo Samus enojada.

-yo te digo como quiera mi Chi-qui-ti-ti-ta- comento Marth pervertidamente.

-déjala en paz Marth- interrumpió el mercenario.

-hay no digas Marth, solo puedes decir mi nombre 3 veces. Ya llevas 1, si lo usas mas de 3 veces se cargara a tu tarjeta-se quejo Marth.

- bueno Martha, ya déjala- dijo el "path of radiance" en forma de burla.

-mejor dime Marth, Martha es humillante- dijo el príncipe sintiéndose humillado.

-gracias Ike, yo hago el resto-declaro Samus.-mira Martica, ya bájale a tu spray, no ves que contaminas al ambiente.

-Oye ya déjenme-dijo Martha.-no me pongan Martha cuando hablo-dijo enojado.

-y que tal así- dije yo

-¿como?-pregunto Martica.-oye, menos así-

-lo siento Marth- aclaro la autora.-bueno, adiós-

-bueno-dijo Marth.-mucho mejor-

-ya aléjate Marth, vámonos Ike- dijo la rubia.

Estos salen de ahí.

Por otra parte.

-discúlpame hombre escéptico- anuncio link.

-hola zelda- dijo Pit.

-hola-contesto zelda.- ¿Quién eres?

-disculpe princesa, mi nombre es Pit, mucho gusto-el ángel besa su mano.-link, estas humeando, pareces un coral al vapor pero mas inteligente-

-link, te sientes bien- pregunto zelda. -¿estas crispado?-

-¿crispado?-menciono link.-yo no estoy crispado- negando lo último con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-amiguito, ya nos vamos-menciono la princesa.-link no se siente bien-

-aguarda-interrumpió Pit.-es que yo te admiro-

En eso link voltea a ver a Pit con enojo.

-ya nos podemos ir zelda- insistió link.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?-interrogo Pit.

Link se menea de un lado a otro.-es que me anda del baño-aclaro el elfo.

-de acuerdo- dijo Pit.-pero zelda se queda-condicionando a link.

-Pit, terminamos de hablar luego si-le dijo la chica.- ¡tengo que llevarlo…al baño!- exclamo.

-Esta bien- comprendió el niño.-luego nos vemos-

Ya en la mansión smash.

Zelda se acerca a Samus.

-Samus, ¿y Ike, como te fue con el?- cuestiono la castaña.

-de maravilla-exclamo Samus.-es muy lindo…y ¿encontraste a tu chico?-interrogo de ultimo la rubia.

-si-afirmo Zelda.-casi le estalla la vejiga de celos-

-la vejiga-pregunto Samus.

-larga historia-concluyo Zelda.

**Este solo es el primer capitulo de SSLB luego transcribiré el próximo y se acabara hasta cuando yo lo decida, apenas tengo 3 capítulos escritos, bueno disfruta de estas tonterías solo en "SSLB"**

**Apoco no estuvo genial lo de Martha**

-ya basta- dijo Marth haciendo berrinche.

-Cállate-grito la chica escritora de este fic-yo aquí soy la productora y se hace lo que yo digo

-tiene razón-dijeron todos.

-Ash- exclamo Marth.

**y TADA-DAAA-DAAAA (sonido de cuando link se encuentra algo) esperen el proximo capitulo, esta bien Samus y Ike, osea bien candentes, recuerdan?. seee ike tiene un secreto, y la chica cuyo nombre empieza con "Z" tambien, que tendran entre manos?...solo aqui en SUPER SMASH LOVE BATTLE.**

**sera el fin de una bella amistad y de algo que puede ser un gran noviazgo?**

**descubrelo en el proximo capitulo: **

**el secreto de ike y zelda.**


	2. SSLB: El secreto de Ike y Zelda

Ya extrañaba escribir aquí, no he podido por cuestiones de estudio y blablabla, en fin espero que sea de su agrado este segundo capítulo. Disfruten, y controlen sus orgasmos.

**Super Smash Love Battle: El secreto de Ike y Zelda **

Samus y Zelda iban caminando por el pasillo y se toparon con Ike.

-Zelda, quiero hablar contigo.- Anuncio el peliazul.

-De acuerdo.-

-Samus esto es privado.-Dijo el chico-puedes retroceder unos pasos atrás.-

-Está bien chicos, Zelda, te veo luego.-Agrego la chica molesta

Samus ve confundida a Zelda y se va detrás de un muro para espiarlos.

-¿Qué te pasa, por que quieres hablar de repente?-

-Es que me gusta tu amiga Samus-

-Te gusta Sam…-

Ike le tapa rápidamente la boca a Zelda, para que esta no lo delate.

-Cállate, no grites.-

-Pero porque me dices esto a mi y no a ella.-

-Es que como éramos novios…-

Samus se estaba ahogando cuando escucho eso, revolcándose en el piso como si fuese un cucaracho recién aplastado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Ike.

-¿Qué cosa?-Zelda comienza a toser como si ella lo hubiera hecho desde un principio. -Fui yo, ¿Qué me decías?-

-Que como tú y yo andábamos, no se como vallas a reaccionar porque Samus me gusta y.-Ike comenzó a golpear sus dedos índices entre sí demostrando preocupación. -Pues tú eres su amiga y por eso te digo.-

-Ya lo habíamos hablado, sabes que tanto tu como yo podemos salir con quien sea Ike, además creo que también le agradas a Samus, ella es excelente para ti.-

-Pues eso quisiera.- Dijo el chico entre dientes.

-Bueno, si eso es todo…Adiós. Ha y no me sorprendería que ella piense lo mismo de ti.-

Ya terminada la conversación entre Ike y Zelda, esta última se dirigió tras el muro donde Samus se encontraba.

-¡Tú eras novia de Ike!-Grito la rubia.

-Ha si al respecto de eso, yo te lo puedo explicar sabes.-Riéndose como si esas risitas fuera a mejorar la situación.

-Pues ándale, te estoy escuchando.-Menciono Samus entre enojada y sonriendo esperando dicha explicación.

-Bueno, vine a mirar la lista de los nuevos ingresados, y Ike estaba aquí, nos conocimos y empezamos a hablar y luego sucedió. Pero se que algún día nos reiremos de esto, podemos empezar ahora.-Zelda comienza a reír para hacer simpatía con Samus, lo cual obviamente no funcionó

-No me causa gracia. -comento Samus. -Sabias que eres una maldita. -Le da un sape a zelda.

-Eso dolió, que mania La tuya de andar dando sapes. -

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-

-No te enojes.-

-No estoy enojada.-negando lo que dijo Zelda.-Sólo estoy molesta.-

-Lo siento Samus.- Agrego Zelda encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nada de "lo siento Samus" no me vengas con lamentos, no puedo creer que tú.-Apuntando a Zelda con su dedo índice.-No me hayas dicho, creí que éramos amigas.-

-Por eso mismo no te dije Samus, yo sabia que te enojarías.-

-Pues me enfada más que no me hayas dicho.-

-¿Y no te reconforta que le gustes?-

-Que yo le que.-

Samus estaba sorprendida de lo que le comento Zelda, no sabia ni como reaccionar, le explico de cómo estuvo eso, Samus quería estar bien informada acerca de lo ya dicho, y a fin de cuentas esta la perdono.

-bueno, como decía, te perdono ya que no querías lastimarme, así que estoy bien, pero ay como siempre te sales con la tuya. -

-Que bueno.-dijo Zelda aliviada. -Además tú sabes que amo a Link.- Lo dijo mientras se meneaba de un lado a otro con sus manos sobre las mejillas que estaban coloradas.

-Oye, y link se dio cuenta de que saliste con Ike.-

-Heer…-Zelda comenzó a mover su mirada rápidamente hacia los lados. –Me…repites…la…pregunta.-

-Zelda!-Samus le grito chasqueando sus dedos.- ¿no le dijiste?-

-¡Pues no, no, no! – Gritaba Zelda a todo pulmón. – Es que Link no estaba en esos días cuando paso lo de Ike y el aún no sabe nada de nada. – Sollozaba la castaña mientras se daba golpes en la frente contra la pared paulatinamente.

-Pues qué demonios Zelda.- Sujetando a Zelda para que dejara de dañarse a sí misma. –En vez de hacer tus berrinches de niña popis (N/A: Sinónimo de niña chiflada), mejor anda y dile. –

- Oye, una cosa más.- Agrego Zelda secándose las lagrimas antes derramadas. – No me sorprendería que Ike te anduviera buscando, ya que quiere hablar contigo. –

- Sabes, no creo que Ike sea de la clase de chicos que van rápido.- Susurro Samus a algo que creo que era algo obvio para nuestros amigos. – Pero bueno se nos hace tarde, no crees? –

- ¿Para qué? - Cuestionó Zelda ante la propuesta de su amiga.

- Para ir a buscar a tu hombre.- Afirmó Samus a la pregunta de Zelda.- Zelda, sabías que estadísticamente los tontos solo contestan preguntas con otra pregunta?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- jaja Zelda, que buen chiste.-

-¿Cuál chiste Samus, no entiendo? –

Ya llegando con el chico susodicho en la anterior conversación de nuestras amigas Zelda y Samus…

-¡Hey Link! abre la maldita puerta, deja de holgazanear y abre . – Se anunció Samus golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Link.

Ike abre la puerta para hacer pasar a las chicas.

-Link está en el baño. – Hizo presencia el mercenario.- Pero si gustan pasar…

Pasan las dos chicas empujando la puerta.

-Alguna razón en especial a la cual se deba su visita. – Les comento el peliazul ante la llegada muy bonita de ambas.

-Zelda viene a hablar con tu mascota.- Le afirmó la rubia.

- ¡Ah! Link, bueno mientras sale del trono, ¿no gustas limonada?-

- Ike, la limonada es de bailarinas.- Le dijo Samus un tanto despectivo

Seguido de esto se escucha el jale de la palanca del baño.

-Yo la hice.- Hizo frente Link a su limonada. –¡Sabe fea?-

Samus escupe su limonada lentamente en su vaso.

-Qué te pasa, esta…excelen…-Tapándose la boca para evitarse el vómito.

-Yo fui novia de Ike- Grito Zelda haciendo que todos hicieran el simultáneo "¿qué?"

-Zelda, eso era…en privado.- Manifestó Samus en susurro.

- Zelda, calla, shhh.- Propuso Ike ante el comentario de Zelda.

-Demasiado tarde para que calle…Ya escuche.- Afirmó Link su palabra.

-Link, yo…- Enuncio Zelda hasta que fue interrumpida por Link.

-Tú nada, sin implorar; ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

- Sabía que te exasperarías.- arguyó Zelda.

- Pues no estás errónea, no me molesta que lo hayas sido, si no que no me quisieras decir.- Mencionó el rubio.-¿Hace cuanto?-Agregó Link.

-Este mismo año.- Confirmó la princesa.

-Hubiera sido el colmo que hubieses esperado más.- Imprecó Link

-¿Entonces eso significa que estoy perdonada? - Interpeló Zelda

-Sí.- Ratificó Link a la cuestión de Zelda.

-Así que, ya todos lo saben…Hasta tú.- Agregó Ike dirigiéndose a Samus.

-¿Y que tiene de malo que yo lo sepa?- Se indignó Samus ante el comentario de Ike.- Contéstame.-

-No, no, no mal interpretes las cosas, solo que, ella es tu amiga y pues tiene que saber, ¿no?-

-Ike…Eres un embustero.- Anexo Samus de último.

Esto fue todo de esta segunda parte de esto nada normal de SSLB, espero que les haya gustado, ya no espero para escribir el otro, un capitulo sumamente inusual…

El siguiente capítulo se titula "Peachy-Party de bienvenida"


	3. SSLB: ¡Peachy-Party de bienvenida!

Bueno después de mil años de no transcribir éste capítulo xD por fín lo hice :3 No quiero dejar esto a medias :D así que continuaré como se pueda; estoy de vacaciones y aprovecharé el tiempo para poder escribir y así ;)

Espero que les guste éste capítulo de sslb, y que les gusten los demás :v bueno…EnJoy OwO

* * *

**Super Smash Love Battle: ¡Peachy-party de bienvenida!**

—Hello everybody. —Se anunció Peach ante los smashers, esperando a que éstos le respondieran con algún hola; sólo que en vez de eso, unos grillos estuvieron en su lugar. — ¿Qué? No tienen sentido del humor? En fin. ¡Adivina que Iky-chi!

— ¿Iky-chi? —Preguntó Samus de manera despectiva. —Peach, ¿qué te pasa? Nadie comprende tus comentarios y palabras.

— ¿Acaso dije Samus? No, dije Iky-chy.

Ike sólo la miró con rareza. —No me llames así, es ñoño, hasta para ti.

—Iky-chi, no seas así…Mejor dame un besito aquí. —Dialogó Peach apuntando su mejilla.

—Yo paso.

—Lo que sea…A lo que venía; vengo a invitarlos a mi gran "Peachy-Paty" de recién llegados.

— ¿Y nos debería de importar? — Interrogó Zelda

—Obviamente porque yo la organicé. —Manifestó Peach con arrogancia. —Y será de esas fiestas "party-dance", osea ¿fiesta y baile? Es más, hasta ya realicé las parejas. —Expresó Peach con entusiasmo.

— ¿QUÉ? —Interpelaron simultáneamente todos los chicos.

—Aquí les va la lista:

_*.-Ike y Peach, O sea yo. _

_*.-Samus y Marth_

_*.-Zelda y Pit_

_*.-Link y Peach._

—Listo, ya son todos. —Concluyó la princesa Peach.

— ¿Y el resto dónde queda? — Cuestionó Luigi

—Pues invité a mis más cercanos amigos. —Aclaró Peach.

—Vaya, que privilegiados somos. —Manifestó Samus hipócritamente. —Además tú hiciste esas parejas.

—Y no puedes tener dos parejas de baile. —Opinó Zelda ante la situación.

—Zelda tiene razón, eres una embustera. —Secundó Samus la opinión de la princesa castaña.

—¡Yo no quiero ir contigo! —Mencionaron Ike y Link sincrónicamente.

—No saben lo que dicen. — Dijo Peach con seguridad. —Verán que nos vamos a divertir—Comentó entusiasmada.

—Pues qué casualidad que sus parejas sean Ike y Link. —Susurró Samus al oído de Zelda.

—Las estoy escuchando. —Les aclaró Peach.

—Pues no es justo, yo quería invitar a…—Fue lo que Ike pudo decir antes de ser interrumpido por Peach

— ¿A quién Ike? Ya te he evitado molestias para que no me invitaras, y para que Link no se sintiera mal, también irá conmigo.

—Vaya, que atenta eres Peach. —Interpeló Link.

—Lo sé. —Respondió altaneramente.

—Es sarcasmo…—Link lo dijo fastidiado a más no poder al igual que sus amigos.

—Hay bueno. Más vale que se vallan preparando porque es en el aula principal hoy a las 8:00 p.m. —Desgañitó Peach desesperadamente.

—Pues yo quiero un reembolso. —Alzó Samus su mano para tomar la atención de Peach. —¡No quiero ir con Marth!

— ¿Por qué no? Nos vamos a divertir. —Dijo el príncipe.

—Pues, podría haber una excepción…—Comentó Peach. —Pero tu otra opción sería Toon Link.

Samus sólo quedó boquiabierta.

—Entonces irás con Marth y Toon Link ¿entendido? —Cuestionó la princesa arrogante a la caza recompensas. —En cuanto a ti Zelda, seré amable contigo y dejaré que vallas con Link, pero Pit también irá contigo.

—Lo haces a propósito porque sabes que ellos no se llevan bien. —Refutó Zelda

— ¿Y qué? Ike…tu irás sólo conmigo como en una velada romántica, ¿no es fantástico? —Dijo Peach alucinada. —Bueno, ya me iré a arreglar, que sólo faltan tres horas. Adiós lindo, te veré luego.

—Y… ¿tú estás bien haciendo pareja con Peach? —Cuestionó Samus al mercenario.

—Tu pregunta me ofende.

—Al menos no irás con Marth y Toon Link.

—Valla, que chistoso. —Comentó Ike a carcajadas. —Excelente combinación.

—Pues es más gracioso que tu vallas con Peach. —Aprovechó la rubia para ahora poderse mofar de él.

—No es…gracioso…

— ¿Tan mal estás?

—Pues sí, yo quería ir contigo.

Samus sonrojada sólo respondió: —Pues yo también quería ir contigo. —Dijo la chica un tanto cabizbaja.

—Y si vamos a la parte trasera del lugar mientras estemos en el baile, solamente le digo a Peach que voy al baño y tú haces lo mismo con Marth y Toon Link y nos vemos atrás ¿qué te parece? —Dijo agotado Ike después de su supuesto plan tan elaborado.

—Está bien, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado.

—Correré el riesgo. —Dijo el mercenario seguro de sí mismo.

—Bueno, me iré a mi habitación para arreglarme. Ya quiero que sean las ocho. —Comentó Samus emocionada.

—Ansioso espero. —Respondió el chico.

_Una hora antes de la "Peachy-Party"con un poco de baile…_

—Rayos, falta una hora y ni si quiera he comenzado. —Dijo Samus para sí.

_Por otra parte…_

—Maldita sea, falta una hora y ni si quiera me he bañado. —Dijo Ike para sí mismo.

_Volviendo con Samus…La cual tomaba una ducha…_

—Cantando en el baño…Me acuerdo de ti; cantando en el baño…

_Y Ike en su ducha…_

—Nena, tu amor es como un huracán turbio de… ¡FUEGO Y HIELO!

_Ya Samus afuera del baño…_

—Mmm, ¿qué me puedo poner? —Se interrogó Samus. —Traje celeste, rosa, morado, verde, azul, azul marino… ¿qué es esto? ¿¡Un vestido!? Qué lindo es… ¿Yo dije eso? Bueno, espero que sea del agrado de Ike.

_Ese vestido era más que perfecto: Color rojo carmesí, con un corte sobre la rodilla, sin ninguna clase de tirante o manga, era straple; la verdad muy sencillo pero muy hermoso, y junto con esos zapatos de tacón que eran exactamente del mismo color que su vestido, ni muy altos, ni muy bajos._

— ¡Listo! —Dijo Samus. —Pero algo hace falta…—Se comentó mirándose al espejo. —¡Ah sí!, mi coleta. ¡Ahora sí me largo!

_Faltaban treinta minutos para las ocho...Y Ike…_

— ¿Qué me pondré?... —Se quedó Ike pensativo. — ¡Ah, ya se! Ya que no tengo otra cosa que ponerme, llamaré a Link.

_Línea telefónica…_

—Ike, ¿qué quieres? —Contestó Link un tanto altanero.

—Necesito un smoking.

— ¿Me ves cara de que use smokings?

—Tampoco tienes el dinero para ellos pero necesito que alquiles uno para mí.

…

— ¿Link?

— ¿Es una broma cierto? —Link soltando la carcajada. — ¿Tu? ¿Usando eso? —Link sólo continuó riendo hasta casi explotarle su caja de risa.

—Te estoy hablando en serio. —Dijo el mercenario severamente.

—Uuuh, disculpa, bueno…Voy de inmediato.

_En la tienda de smokings…_

—Señora buenas noches…Seño-¡Señora! —Voceó Link de último para llamar la atención de la Señora, la cual al parecer tenía un severo problema de sordera.

— ¿Sí hijo? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Quisiera rentar un smo…

_Antes de que Link pudiera finalizar su oración, la señora se quedó dormida._

— ¡SEÑORA! —Gritó Link a todo pulmón

— ¿Sí hijo? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Necesito rentar un smoking.

—Aaaaa, un smoking…—La señora se silenció por unos segundos. — ¿No quieres una empanada?

—Señora necesito un…¿Empanadas? —Interrogó Link de manera interesada.

—Si mijo, son de cajeta.

_Link tomó la empanada._

— ¡Están sabrosas señora!

— ¡Si quieres llévate la bolsita completa mijo!

_Mientras Link estaba entusiasmado con sus empanadas, y saboreando la que comía, Ike decidió llamar a Link de nuevo, puesto que ya se había tardado mucho._

_Línea telefónica…_

— ¿Link? ¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó Ike desesperado.

—Aquí en la tienda de "El buen smoking" —Respondió Link mientras masticaba su empanada.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Ya pediste el smoking?

—Aaaah sí, el smoking…Señora me renta un smoking…

— ¿De qué talla sería mijo?

_Ike sólo mordiéndose las uñas de ansiedad, silencioso, esperando a que ellos se apuraran._

—Mmm… ¡Este! —Dijo Link apuntando un smoking.

—Perfecto. —La señora procedió a darle el smoking a Link.

—Listo Ike, ya renté tu smoking… ¡Oye Ike te estoy viendo!

—Sí Link ya llegué…—Ike se anunció en "El buen smoking" en vista de que Link tardó demasiado.

_Cuelga el teléfono…_

— ¡Gracias por las empanadas Señora!

—Ya vámonos Link. — Ike tomó a Link del brazo para salir de una vez ahí. —Tomemos el Sma-Bus para llegar pronto.

—Oye mira ahí vie…ne.—Dijo Link hasta que a Ike se le ocurrió atar sus agujetas y se les pasó el bus. — ¡Se nos pasó el bus! —Gritó Link.

—Bueno discúlpame, pero no estaríamos apurados de no ser por qué hiciste una "pequeña" pausa a tragar empanadas. —Contestó Ike furioso.

— ¡Pero eran de cajeta!

— ¡Olvida eso! Tendremos que caminar, era el último bus de las 7:45… Así que tendrás que cargarme.

—Bromeas cierto…

_Ike y Link pasando una travesía, en dónde Link era el caballo de Ike ya que fue culpa de Link que se les hiciera algo tarde, así que decidieron apurarse, hasta que llegaron a su destino…_

—A tiempo. —Dijo Ike aliviado.

—Sí, pero tú no sudaste. —Le contestó Link molesto, con una cara de fastidiado.

—Pero… ¡Llegamos!, y Samus no ha llegado…Gracias amigo, te debo una.

—Y una muy grande, mira quien está con Zelda. —Expresó Link apuntando a Pit. —En fin, suerte con tu plan Ike.

—Igual tu con tu chica. —Ike lo comentó alzando sus cejas.

_Samus a penas se dirigía al baile, cuando de repente, recibe una llamada…_

— ¡Aran!

—Samus, ya me preocupé por ti, ¿dónde estás? —Se anunció Marth por línea telefónica.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —Interrogó intrigadamente.

—Eso no importa… ¿Dónde vienes?

— ¿Qué te importa? —Respondió Samus de manera despectiva.

— ¿Hablas con Samus? —Se anunció Toon Link.

—Que te importa. —Le protestó Marth.

—Dile que le mando saludos. —Continuó hablando el ingenuo de Toon Link.

—Disculpa eso Samus…Toon, casi no sale.

—Anda, ¡Dile que le mando saludos! —Insistía el pequeño rubio.

—Que no.

—Hola samus.

—En fin, nos vemos Samus.

_Fin de llamada…_

—Disculpa la tardanza Peach. —Ike toma su asiento.

—Oh no te disculpes, descuida amorcito. Pero dime ¿qué te parece mi Vestido?

— ¡Wow!

_Ike quedo boquiabierto, y no necesariamente por Peach, si no porque una mujer muy distinguida entró a la habitación, la chica que Ike estaba esperando._

—Ai Ike que galante. —Le comentó Peach a Ike por su anterior reacción.

—No lo dije por ti.

—Samus, ¡Llegaste! —Dijo Toon Link antes de aferrarse a la pierna de Samus.

—Err, sí, pero quítate.

— ¡Samus! Por aquí. —Marth le habló señalando el asiento que se encontraba al lado de él.

_Samus sólo le guiña el ojo a Ike para así dar procedencia a su plan…_

—Lo siento, ¡pero tengo que ir al baño! —Samus apresurada para encontrarse con Ike.

—Normalmente las chicas…Van a empolvarse la nariz…—Se dijo Marth para sí.

—Peach, tengo que ir a orinar. —Dijo Ike

—Mmm, ¿Okay? Pero con decir que ibas al baño bastaba cariño, pero no importa. —Peach sólo sonrió.

_Mientras tanto en la otra mesa…_

—Zelda, te ves hermosa, y sexy. —Pit dijo.

— ¿Que Zelda se ve cómo? —Respondió Link ante el comentario de Pit, mientras lo miraba frívolamente.

— ¿Dije sexy? Quise decir flexy.

— ¿Flexy? —Preguntaron los hylians simultáneamente.

—Sí, de flexible…. —Pit sudando y sus amigos callados.

—No te quieras pasar de listo Pit. —Advirtió Link.

— ¡Alto! Déjalo Link. —Proclamó Zelda.

—Gracias. — Glosó Pit.

—No me agradezcas, sabes que a mí me gusta Link y me dices cosas.

— ¿Que yo te qué?

—Emm sí es que yo…

—Tú también me gustas. —Se precipitó Link a decir.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

—Agg. —Pit sólo se quejó.

—Cállate. —Dijo Link de último.

_Mientras tanto, tras el aula principal…_

—Valla Samus, te ves hermosa. —Comentó el peli azul.

—Gracias. —Respondió Samus ruborizada. —Tú también te ves muy bien Ike.

—Tus ojos bajo la luna…Brillan más, en serio…De cualquier manera tú te ves hermosa…

—Ike, no se…que decir…

_Ike sólo quitó la liga que sostenía la coleta de Samus, aprovechando esto para poder tomar su barbilla y besarla…_

—Perdón por interrumpir. —Se anunció Peach.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto Samus? —Preguntó Marth indignado.

—Pensé que teníamos algo especial. —Termino Toon.

— ¡Ya vámonos Ike! No saldrás. Peach le dijo furiosa.

—Pero…

— ¡Se acabó! —Interrumpió la princesa.

_Peach se lo lleva arrastrando del cuello del smoking…_

—Andando. —Le dijo Marth a Samus poniendo su brazo para que ésta lo tomara.

* * *

Y así acaba tan…Inusual ._.U Suena muy cortante este capítulo xD ya estoy avanzando al cuarto, lo juro xD bueno, ahí está oh si, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen review :3 diganme que opinan ;w; Y así, bueno ahí nos veeeeeemooooooooos OwO


End file.
